The Mirror
by assbuttwiththeTARDIS
Summary: After the battle, the Trio are exploring Hogwarts, when they come across a room Harry and Ron refuse to enter. What's in there? ...wow that summary SUCKED. Post-DH R/Hr. REVIEW please!


**Basically, this story was written out of pure boredom, because today was my last day of school and I stayed in the band room all day, listening to Jenn's mad piano skillz and attempting to play Hedwig's theme. So after the fun wore off and everyone left, I stayed there ('cause there wasn't anywhere to go) and wrote this. Hope you people like it, and if you do (or even if you don't!) REVIEW!**

**P.S. I've never posted two separate fics in so little time! Hell, I've never written two separate fics this fast! GO ME!**

Harry took one look in the room and slammed the door shut.

"I can't go in there."

Ron peeked inside and did the same. "No way."

Hermione looked and shrugged. "There's not much in there." She opened the door wider and stepped inside, oblivious to Ron and Harry's protests. The second she was out of the door's way, it slammed itself shut.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"I'm okay, don't worry," she called back.

The room was untouched, unscathed by yesterday's battle; probably the only one in the entire castle. There was only one thing in the entire room: a floor length mirror with an inscription.

_Erised stra heru oytu beca fruoy tonwo hsi._

"The mirror of Erised," Hermione whispered. Harry and Ron had told her stories about it, and warned her against it…

She ran back to the door and tugged on the handle desperately, but it wouldn't move.

"Alohomora!"

Nothing.

"Reducto!"

Didn't budge.

"Hemione!" Ron shouted from the other side of the door. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"The door won't open!"

There was banging on the other side; Ron was trying to force the door open. When nothing happened after a full minute, Harry said through the door, "I'll go get Professor McGonagall. Ron, you stay here; Hermione, _don't look at that mirror_."

She tried to listen… but there was something about that mirror that drew her toward it.

Ron was in the scene, wearing nice dress robes, holding her hand. She wore beautiful white robes and her hair was pulled back into an elegant knot, with a diamond tiara and a long veil.

Harry was standing off to the side, near Ron. He, too, wore nice dress robes and smirked in their direction as if to say, _I told you so._

Ginny stood off to Hermione's side, in flowing forest green robes, her long red hair blowing in the wind. Like Harry, she was giving Hermione a smug smile. Luna, who was next to Ginny, wore pale blue robes that shimmered.

A little boy with turquoise hair-Teddy- wore an adorable little tuxedo that matched his godfathers' and carried a pillow with two rings. Next to him, a young platinum blonde haired girl wore a fluffy pink dress and carried a small bouquet of matching pink flowers.

The rest of the Weasleys sat in the audience. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the front, next to Hermione's parents. Mrs. Weasley was crying. Fred was next to George, who scowled at Fred and handed him two Galleons. Fred was silently giggling. Percy sat next to the twins, with a pretty brunette Hermione supposed was his new girlfriend, looking pompous as ever. Charlie smiled and lightly smacked Fred. Bill and Fleur were together, Fleur looking beautiful as always. Tonks and Lupin were there, too; Tonks had long turquoise hair that matched her sons' for this occasion. Lupin didn't look shabby anymore, in fact he looked much more well off than he did…

Looking at the whole scene, she spotted everyone she'd lost these past seven years: Cedric, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Colin, Mad-Eye, even Professor Snape was there, and Hedwig flew in circles around the Burrow's orchard. Dobby was sitting by the refreshment table grinning.

Hermione traced Ron's face; he looked so happy. He looked into her face with a glowing smile…

She had no idea there were tears running down her face until she saw herself in the mirror.

It was beautiful-

"Hermione!"

Hermione opened her eyes- wait, they were closed?

"Hermione, honey, it's your big day, time to get up!"

Mrs. Weasley stood over her with a huge smile.

"Whaaa?"

"You're about to become the newest member of the Weasley family, honey."

Hermione gasped. It was a dream! That happened two years ago…

* * *

><p>Ron looked dashing in his robes, as did Harry and little Teddy. Ginny, Luna, and Victoire looked beautiful. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's mum cried; even Professor McGonagall looked teary.<p>

_It isn't exactly what I saw in the mirror_, Hermione thought as Ron leaned in to kiss her, _but it's still perfect._

**That ending sucked, in my opinion. If you think different, tell me! If you agreed, Tell me! If you hated the whole thing either way, TELL ME and REVIEW!**


End file.
